harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Holdsworth (Ninclow)
'Harold Eugene Holdsworth '(b. September 15, 1972) is a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Hector and started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984, having been sorted into Hufflepuff House. After graduating from Hogwarts he went to work for Gringotts Wizarding Bank as a Curse Breaker. In 1995, he returned to England and joined the reconstituted Order of the Phoenix to face the reborn Lord Voldemort. Following the catastrophic events of 1877, however, at which time he decided he had outgrown the allure of adventures and exotic treasures, and returns to England in order to assume a position in which he could more easily uphold the family tradition of striving for the betterment of the magical community. Upon returning to England, he underwent training to master various memory charms to merit employment in a clinic specialising in such spellwork before deciding to take serious action to live up to his late father's expectations. Biography: Early life Early childhood (1845-1857) Harold was born into an old, respectable wizarding family known for its ties to the Ministry of Magic. Conceived within a year of his their marriage, his parents were delighted to see how their happy, healthy little boy showed early signs of magic. The only son of dotting parents, he was taught how to read, write and work simple maths by his mother, while his father educated him on the importance of maintaining the appearance of respectability through manner of speech, appropriate attire, impeccable manners and proper behavior. Like most magical children, Harold's parents taught him how their world sought to hide itself from that of the Muggles. Educated on the history of their family, he learned from an early age that although the Holdsworths were rarely in the thick of the action, having grown rather fond of and instead enjoying a quiet, comfortable existence in the backwaters of wizarding history and other benefits that their substantial wealth permitted them. That was not to say that their family name held no value. On the contrary: the Holdsworths had long enjoyed a rather illustrious reputation as arguably one of the most straight-laced and conventional (though some would say sycophantic) wizarding families in Britain. In medieval times, for instance, their earliest members sought to protect and aid Muggles as proud members of the legendary Order of Merlin, to when they resolved to do whatever they could to aid the Wizards' Council and later the Ministry of Magic in policing a fractious and frightened community adjusting to the imposition of the International Statute of Secrecy. Afterwards, they worked hard to help maintain this most sacred of laws in the capacities of throughout the years as lawmen, diplomats, Obliviators, Liaison Officers. Floo Network Regulators and sometimes even civil servants, and urged him to be dismissive of those who would say that their family tended to overestimate their irreplaceability in the magical world, whom his parents dubbed "ignoramuses". School career (1857-1863) Although a fundamentally kind-hearted and good-tempered boy, there was no denying that he felt a certain sense of entitlement during his formative years, owing in part to his privileged upbringing. The scion of an old wizarding family, he saw himself, and curiously enough swiftly became, a voice of authority among his peers, true though it might have been that most of those who did was a small gang of friends he had already made prior to attending the school consisting of the children of other magical families in his home village, as well as others found in Diagon Alley whenever his parents saw fit to take him with them. Like a pampered little prince holding court over his nobles, Harold reveled in his position as their unofficial leader. Sorted into Hufflepuff house, the young Mr. Holdsworth, whose professors reported him to be modest, likeable, and reasonably talented, was naturally very happy to have defied the stereotype of academically inclined wizards only ever coming from Ravenclaw, knew very well that it was the view of his parents that the house he ended up in traditionally only ever produced duffers, to the extent where he almost believed it himself, working doubly hard and .was soon achieving good marks in his schoolwork, proving himself cleverer than most of his classmates and thus fulfilling the high hopes of his parents that with some hard work, he might truly make something of himself. In short, Harold Holdsworth's arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned out to be just about as much of a triumph that he and his parents had hoped it would be. Keen to impress and armed with above-average intelligence and ability, no one was surprised to see him finish his education remembered as one of the cleverest students of his time: A Prefect with an impressive academic record, he was also appointed British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot and even received a Special Award for Services to the School for saving four First Years, among them his little brother, from a pack of Gytrashes after he deduced that they snuck into the Forbidden and went after them all by himself. Leaving the nest (1864-1866) The question about what he was to do with his life now that his days at the school bench was behind him was one that Harold had never cared to give much thought one way or the other. At one hand, being on the verge of financial independence meant that he would be unlikely to actually without need to work for a living, and stood free to enjoy a life that was as privileged as his upbringing was. Being a Holdsworth meant that things were expected of him, and from the moment he sat foot over the doorstep of the home of his parents and now twelve year old brother Humphrey, it would appear that chief among those expectation was for him to lead a modified version of his father’s existence. His father, however, to the best of his knowledge had never done anything other than enjoy their well-stocked cellar and library, if one did not count his fifteen years spent at the Wizengamot spouting his very predictable ideas on the world. Slowly, it dawned on him, however, that while is was true that much of the behaviour he had displayed at school was, not surprisingly, modelled on the most impressive person he knew - his father - faithfully copying Hector’s prim and proper manner. Now that he was himself an adult, he was not, in fact, Hector Holdsworth or even an extension of the man. While there was similarities between him and his father, mainly in their shared conservative political views, unyielding allegiance to the ruling power, and common ethical values, there was more than a few differences as well. Harold, for example, was not one to content himself merely with the comforts of hearths and home. During his time at Hogwarts, he had been rather studious, and the prospect of sitting at home with nothing to do was not at all appealing to him. Nor, he found, was he very fond of some of his mother's anti-Muggle sentiments, having met and befriended Muggle-borns while at school and, to the displeasure of his parents, displayed an interest to learn about Muggle ways of life beyond what was needed to keep the magical world hidden. In short, it occurred to him that in him, the whole was very much more than the sum of the parts, and in order for him to be his own man, which is why, after almost two years of restlessness and failure to fully enjoy his parents's lifestyle, he resolved to leave their home in favor of finding one of his own. After packing his bags, Harold boarded the Knight Bus and headed for London, booking a room in the Leaky Cauldron while looking for more appropriate accommodations. And so his quest for independence and moral discovery had begun. Working for Gringotts (1866-1877) Preparations Having achieved an Outstanding back at school, there was a moment where he seriously considered going for an internship at the Ministry of Magic's Committee on Experimental Charms, or perchance an assistant job at the Mnemosyne Clinic for Memory Modification in Diagon Alley. That was until one day when, while walking past Gringotts Wizarding Bank, he overheard an ongoing discussion about openings for Curse-Breakers, which immediately caught his attention. Like so many other young and somewhat ambitious men, Harold were not quite immune to the allure of a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses. Well aware, however, that the only reason the occupation were seen as glamorous by some were the dangers involved. It was, after all, by no means unheard of for a witch or wizard to be killed because they fell afoul of some old curse or another, and it was with this in mind that Harold resolved not to go into the Curse-Breaker business before he had taken the necessary steps to prepare himself to deal with injuries should they occur. As such, prior to sending a postal application to the bank, he spent six months as an intern at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to become a certified Mediwizard. Category:Ninclow